


"A Sticky Situation"

by BerylSpring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Reader, heat wave, motel sex, vampires (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylSpring/pseuds/BerylSpring
Summary: On a sweltering summer day, the last thing you need is for things to get hotter!  Or is that exactly what you need?Reader request:  "Can you please write another story where Dean cleans up the reader's pussy after sex. omg thats so hot. him wiping of her juices and his cum"  Here you go Gwen!





	"A Sticky Situation"

“Uggggh, I’m dying back here!” you said as you pulled your long hair off your shoulders and twisted it into a sloppy bun on the top of your head.  You had to hold it in place because your last hair tie broke during the hunt.

Dean eyed you in the rearview mirror, annoyed at your thousandth complaint in that past two hours, “Listen Princess, I told you I’ll have to fix Baby’s A/C when we get back!  Nothing I can do about it now, so quitch yer bitchin’!”

It was the middle of July in the middle of the Louisiana Bayou and of course there had to be an unusual heat wave this particular week.  Monsters apparently don’t care how uncomfortable it gets hunting them in weather like this!  To make things worse, the monsters in this case were a nest of vampires hiding out in a swamp, which meant it was easier to take them out in the daytime when they would be sleeping and avoiding the burn of the sun.  After sweating your buns off in battle, you couldn’t wait to spread out in the backseat of Dean’s Impala and turn the A/C on full blast.  Why Baby chose today of all day’s to fall apart was beyond comprehension.  The windows were all down, but all that did was forcefully slap you with more oppressive heat.

A bead of sweat dripped from you hairline and all the way down your spine, slipping uncomfortably between the crack of your ass. You, Dean, and Sam were heading back towards the bunker, but at this rate you were going to melt before you got there!  You had already kicked off your boots and socks and were barefoot, hoping that exposing your feet would help the heat escape, but the jeans you were wearing counteracted that by not breathing at all. 

Sam and Dean had forgone their flannels in favor of simple cotton tees, but you could tell they were uncomfortable too.  Sam’s hair was damp, as if he had just taken a shower and the exposed skin at the back of Dean’s neck was glistening with moisture.  You knew complaining wasn’t making anything better, and it was seriously pissing Dean off, but that was your only recourse to deal with the swelter.

Baby’s engine roared as Dean hit a straight-away on the empty back road you were driving down. 

You looked down at your watch; only twenty minutes had passed since you last complained!  The seat of your jeans felt like a wet bathing suit now.  “Okay, that’s it!” you announced, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between the three of you in the car.  It was way too hot to even speak!  “I’m stripping down!”

Sam and Dean both turned to stare at you simultaneously.

“That’s right,” you said, as you pulled your tank top up over your head exposing your dampened, black bra, “take a good look boys, cause this is the _one time_ you’re gonna see the goods!”  You unzipped your jeans and shimmied out of them, yanking them off your ankles and tossing them to the floorboard where your shirt already rested.

Sam blushed and turned away quickly.  Dean’s eyes lingered on you a moment longer, but then pulled an about face when the tires hit the soft shoulder and Sam had to yank the wheel back the opposite direction.

“Hands off!” Dean snapped.

“You were gonna run us off the road, Dean!” Sam griped.

Dean righted the car into the lane, but his eyes darted up to the rearview to check you out again. 

You pretended you didn’t notice.

A couple more hours passed, each minute that went by you were less and less ladylike.  By the time Dean had to stop for gas, you were pretty much doing a spread eagle in the backseat, one leg stretched out along the seat to your right, the other dangling limply off the front of the bench seat.  You didn’t care how immodest it was, or that Dean kept trying to sneak a peek at your lady bits, it helped drop your temperature a hair of a fraction of a percent.

Dean slowed at the sight of a rundown Gas N’ Sip ahead.  “I’m gonna fill up.  You might want to put your clothes on and spend some time in the nice, air conditioned food mart.  Unless you’re gonna walk around in your underwear all day.” 

You could have sworn there was a gleam in his eye at the thought.  The thought of pulling on those sticky jeans again, however, was definitely not leaving a gleam in your eye.  “Can you go into my bag in the trunk and grab my jean shorts please?” you requested as the car pulled to a stop in front of pump number 3.

“Why can’t you get ‘em?” Dean smirked as he climbed out of the car and leaned down to poke his head through the back window, “You seemed pretty comfortable shedding your clothes in front of us, what’s a few more people?”

“Dean, don’t be a dick,” Sam chided while getting out of the sweatbox the three of you had been stuck in, “I’ll get them for you, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Sam.  At least someone in this car is a gentleman!”

After a minute Sam returned to the window and handed you your shorts.  You pulled them on and then fished your soggy tank top off the floor, cringing as the fabric clung to your still slick skin.  Once you were decent, you opened the back door and swung your legs out to experience whatever fresh air you could get.  While it wasn’t magic, it was less stifling than in the car.  You pulled your boots on over your bare feet and tied them before climbing out of the backseat and slamming the door closed.

“Hey!  Go easy on her will ya?” Dean groused, as he inserted the nozzle into Baby’s open tank.

“Sorry, Dean, but I kinda hate her right now,” you scorned as you headed for the door of the market.

Dean grumbled behind you, “How dare you!  Don’t listen to her Baby.  I’ll get you all fixed up.”

Walking into that store was heavenly!  The moment the cool air hit your skin you sighed in relief.  After hitting the restroom and splashing cool water on your skin, you used some paper towels to pat yourself dry and headed back into the front of the store to grab some cold drinks and a small bag of ice for the cooler.  No doubt all the ice you had stashed in there earlier had melted already.  It would need to be dumped and replenished.  You felt much better now that you got to cool off a bit, and as you took your selections over to the cashier you suddenly felt a little bad for being so grumpy with Dean.  A bag of his favorite chili lime jerky ought to be a good enough offering for his forgiveness.  Snatching a bag off a nearby rack, you tossed it onto the counter and said, “Add that to my bag, please.”

The total came to $12.58.  You paid with cash and grabbed the two plastic bags, heading back out to the car.  Dean was just finishing off the tank as you walked up beside him.  “I got you something,” you declared pulling the beef jerky out of one of the bags, “a peace offering.  Do you forgive me?”

Dean eyed you warily in appraisal and then eyed the snack, abruptly snatching it out of your hand.  “You’re forgiven.”

“Where’s Sam?” you asked, looking around.  You didn’t see him in the store.

Dean hung up the nozzle and tightened the cap on the gas tank.  “He’s in the john,” he replied, “I’m gonna go hit the head too then we’ll get back on the road.”

“Classy, Dean,” you sassed.

His response came in the form of a cheeky grin, and then he walked away toward the mini mart.

You waited for the brothers to come back, leaning against the side of the car for all of two seconds before feeling like an egg frying in a pan.  Standing upright abruptly, you decided instead to take advantage of the airflow around you.  No need getting overheated when you were sure to do that inside the car for the next eight hours.

When the boys joined you again you reluctantly climbed back into the sweat lodge you called your ride.  Not even back on the road for a half an hour and you were already drenched in sweat again.  You tried to keep your mouth shut, but you were getting cranky again.  “Can we stop somewhere and get a room?  I can’t deal with this heat anymore.  I feel like a damn sticky bun back here!”

“Seriously,” Dean whined, “we aren’t even half way yet and you want to stop?”

“It’s just too damn hot for this today,” you reasoned, “Please, Dean, I can’t take it anymore.”

Sam agreed, “She has a point, Dean, it is stifling in here.  None of us got much sleep last night, we’re irritable and sweaty, let’s just hole up somewhere, get a shower…”

“Yes!  A shower!  A shower would be amazing right now!” you interrupted.

Dean looked from his brother to you and back at the road again.  “I could eat something,” he said in a modicum of agreement.

“I’ll even buy you a bacon double cheeseburger and chili fries if you stop!” you tried to bribe him.

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed, “keep an eye out.  We’ll stop at the next place we see.”

When you reached the next town, you pulled into the Colonial Motel and got a double queen room.  It was rather small for the three of you, but the A/C was working so you weren’t going to complain.  The three of you got settled and took turns washing off the sweat in the shower.  You didn’t even bother turning on the hot water for yours.  The water was icy and gave you a chill, but you were so tired of burning up all day that it was a welcome relief.

There was a small little diner a block’s walk from the motel, so you and the boys took a dinner break and got back to your normal, convivial selves.  You stayed true to your word and got Dean his bacon cheese burger, but he opted to forgo the chili fries in favor of the giant onion rings he saw delivered to another table.  You and Sam both split a large chef’s salad, which made Dean cringe.  You all talked for a while about the hunt and then discussed plans to see the new Star Wars movie when you got back home.  The heavy, oppressive mood that had been hovering over the three of you all day was now lifted, and you were back to enjoying each other’s company.  When Dean finished his second slice of peach pie, he threw down some cash and you all headed back to the motel.

Dean reclined on the bed by the wall and kicked off his boots, turning on an old black and white western on the television, while you sat next to him up against the headboard and painted your toenails.  Sam sat at the small table by the window grumbling under his breath while trying to surf the web.

“The Wi-Fi here sucks!” he complained.  “I’m gonna walk back to the diner and grab some coffee so I can use theirs.  Anyone want anything?”

“No, I’m good,” you replied.

Of course Dean put in his request for the chili fries he didn’t eat earlier.

You slapped his chest, “Hey I offered to get you those earlier!”

“I couldn’t pass up those onion rings, but now I want the fries!  Quit hitting me!”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes before he left, leaving the two of you to your sparring.

Dean shoved you playfully and you gave a shove back, only you pushed hard enough that he lost his balance and rolled off the bed with a thud.  Your eyes went wide in sync with your smile and you couldn’t contain your laughter. 

When he got back up you were in full on hysterics on the bed.  “Oh you think you’re funny huh?  It’s on now.”  Dean leaped up on the bed next to you, lifting you up and body slamming you back down on the mattress.  You struggled against him, but he got ahold of your wrists, pinning you underneath him with a snarky grin. “What’re you gonna do now huh, tough guy?”

Your laughter died down, and you stopped struggling against his grip.  “Okay, okay, uncle!  I don’t want to get all sticky sweaty again!”

“Truce?” He questioned, knowing with you it could definitely be a mock surrender.

“I wasn’t the one who started this!” you protested.

“Actually, you did.  You hit me first!” he sassed back.

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t be such a baby.  I didn’t hit you that hard.”

“You pushed me off the bed!”

The image of him flailing as he went over the edge made you crack up again.  “You looked like such a spaz!”

“Um hmm, okay then, you asked for this,” Dean announced before digging his fingers into your ribs, tickling you.

You wriggled underneath him, breathlessly asking him to stop in between fits of laughter.

“Who’s the spaz now?” he asked as he continued relentlessly.

Grabbing his hands you tried to pry his fingers from you, which only made him dig in more.  “Please, Dean, I can’t anymore!”

He stopped and looked down at you, his expression shifting from amusement to lust.  You had seen this look in his eyes before when he hit on women in the bars, but he had never looked at you that way.  Your breath caught at the idea of it, and you loosened your grip on his hands.  Before you could process what was happening, his hand slid up to your face, cradling your cheek in his rough hand and he brought his lips to yours in a soft kiss. 

You looked at each other, trying to get a read on what exactly was happening between you, and to see if it was safe to continue on this path.  Before he could make up his own mind, you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this time it was more urgent and you allowed your tongue to mingle with his. 

Dean didn’t waste any time and only pulled away from you briefly to pull his shirt up over his head before pressing back down against you and trailing kisses down your neck.  His hand slid up the front of your shirt, massaging your breasts through your bra and suddenly you were feeling hot again. 

You pulled at the hem of your shirt and Dean helped raise it up over your head, tossing it onto the floor with his own.  Making quick work of your shorts and his jeans you both ended up tangled together, skin-on-skin with only your underthings separating you.  His cock was straining at the thin cotton fabric of his boxer briefs and judging by the outline of it, it was long and think.  The idea of him inside you was making you wet.

“Fuck me, Dean,” you requested, looking up at him between your thick lashes.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he responded.  His fingers reached behind your back and he deftly unhooked your bra, pulling it down your arms and tossing it aside.  Your panties soon joined the rest of your clothes, and when he finally stripped of his underwear you had to stifle a gasp.  The tease of his manhood you got earlier did not adequately prepare you for the sight of it springing free.  He was 100% all man and the sight of his hard body could’ve made you cum before he even touched you.  When his hand found your dripping pussy your body convulsed underneath him. 

He smiled, amused, and thumbed your clit as he sunk two digits into your waiting sex.  You moaned loudly as he pumped them in and out of you, brushing your g-spot lightly each time and causing you to buck your hips into his hand.  “That a girl,” he said, in awe of how beautiful you looked spread out before him. 

You needed him now!  “Enough with the foreplay, Dean!  Fuck me now!”

A deep growl escaped his throat as he pulled his hand free of your cunt and grabbed your hips, flipping you onto your stomach and pulling your ass up into the air in front of him. He knelt on the mattress behind you and lightly stroked himself in preparation before sliding slowly into your opening.  Your breath fell heavy on the bedspread below you as he bottomed out inside you.  His cock was thick, and filled you completely, and when he pulled back out and began fucking you faster you couldn’t contain the moans that left your lips. 

Dean was testing the waters, trying to see what you liked, but when you begged him to fuck you harder, he didn’t hesitate to oblige.  His thrusts came faster and faster, the sound of his skin slapping against your rear, filling the space between his groans and your high-pitch squealing. 

“Pull my hair,” you demanded, and you felt his fingers grab ahold at your scalp and tug your head back toward him.

“God damn, sweetheart, you are so fucking sexy!” Dean said as he leaned over you, the words low and deep against your ear.  “Do you like it rough?”

“Yes,” you yelped as he thrusted hard inside you.

“You wanna get a little dirty with me?” he asked.

“Yes, Dean, please,” you begged as he continued his onslaught on your pussy.

He checked in with you one more time. “You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, right?”

You nodded in agreement.

Dean tugged harder on your hair, “Let me hear you say it!”

“Yes, I’ll tell you, but Dean I don’t want you to stop.”

Once you said the words, Dean pulled out of you and told you to turn around and face him on all fours.  You complied and he knelt before you, his dick slick with your juices and he reached around to grab the back of your head again.  “Open your mouth,” he demanded, “suck it clean.”

You wasted no time doing as he asked, wrapping your lips around the head of his cock and laving at it with your tongue. 

Dean’s head fell back in pure pleasure as you continued to suck him.  “C’mere baby,” he whispered, grabbing your head between his hands and fucking into your mouth.  He commanded you to relax your jaw and he thrust deeper, tickling the uvula at the back of your throat and causing you to gag slightly.  He stayed there for a moment and then pulled out of your mouth completely, your saliva stringing from your lips to his cock in thick threads.  “That’s a good girl,” he praised you, before shoving his dick back in again.  After a few more rounds of this, he pulled out for good and helped you up to your knees so he could kiss you deep and forcefully.

The two of you fell backward onto the bed, his body pressed heavily on top of yours, and his cock twitching between your thighs.

“Are you okay?” he checked in.

You nodded, looking deeply into his eyes.

He smiled at you and then hitched your leg up and over his shoulder, spreading your other leg wide on the bed below, really opening you up to him.  He caressed your wet mound, sliding his fingers inside you again and spreading you open.  He offered you a taste and you sucked at his digits making him moan in anticipation of being inside you again.  The tip of his cock found your opening and he thrust hard and fast, not wasting any time.  You writhed and mewled underneath him and it wasn’t long before he was grunting with each push.  “Rub your clit,” he ordered.

You did as you were told and the force of Dean driving into you at that angle and the stimulation you were causing made your walls contract and you came screaming his name.  Your pussy squeezed him and with a few more thrusts, Dean had to pull out of you, spilling his hot milk all over your stomach and down your pussy lips.

Dean fell forward, holding himself up on his elbows and hovering over you, his head fell down to lean on your breasts, and you ran your hands through his sweat-soaked locks.  After recuperating, Dean pushed himself back up and looked you up and down.

“I got you all sticky again,” Dean said, “Stay there, I’ll clean you up.”

That wasn’t going to be a problem.  Your muscles were so relaxed from your orgasm that you weren’t sure you were even a solid anymore.  You heard him in the bathroom, running the sink, and you let your head fall to the side so you could watch him as he ran a wet wash cloth over his now softening cock, cleaning himself off, before rinsing the rag out and heading back to the bed.

Dean crawled up next to you and wiped away his cum from your stomach, the washcloth nice and warm against your skin.  When he finished, he folded it over to clean off your pussy, and he couldn’t resist rubbing his hand over your clit one more time, making you twitch.  Laughter fell from his before a quick apology, and then he left you again momentarily to rinse out the cloth and put it up.  Returning once again, he snuggled up next to you running his hands lightly over your abdomen.

“You good, Y/N?” he asked, looking down into your eyes.

You smiled back up at him, “I’m amazing!”

Dean chuckled, “Yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another chapter fic, but figured I should give you guys a little something to tide you over until it's finished. Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some feedback if you want.


End file.
